


You are the Sunlight

by asianlychallengedasian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fake Major Character Death, M/M, Not Beta'd, Pegoryu Secret Santa 2020, Snow, That hurts 2 much, That is NO ONE ACTUALLY DIES, Vampire AU, Winter day, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianlychallengedasian/pseuds/asianlychallengedasian
Summary: The morning had come, and Ryuji was ready for what it brought.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Pegoryu Discord Secret Santa 2020!





	You are the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to Xav!!! Sorry that it's so short. Still, I hope you enjoy it!!!

“Has it all been prepared?” The dark haired, grey eyed one said. His stare was a mixture of too many emotions for Ryuji to read, but Ryuji could make out at least two: worry and content. As contradictory as they were, he could understand.

Today was the day Ryuji would die, after all.

Of course, not really. Dying would soon mean little more to him than a word that comes in relation to “humans” and “animals”. Dying would soon mean nothing to him. And if that scared him? Well, he surely didn’t show it.

“It was prepared days ago, Akira.” Ryuji leaned against the wall by the door. “Is it time to go now?”

The black headed one showed his fangs in a toothy smile. Ryuji felt a shiver of delight slide down his spine. “Hold on Puppy, let me just pull on my overcoat.” Ryuji blushed at the nickname. 

Akira tied the cloak over his overcoat, and lifts the hood. It was a little overkill in Ryuji’s opinion, he looked like he’s about to go out into a blizzard, when really the ground had but a few inches of snow blanketing the earth. Ryuji supposed he couldn’t fault him for being overly careful, though, given the consequences of if the sun touched his skin for too long. 

Akira peeked outside to confirm the sky was still sunless and dreary. Ryuji, on the other hand, rushed out of the house without caution. Akira sighed and followed the brunet. “You’ll have to learn to not go along with your whims, Pup.” Akira lectured once catching up with him. “A vampire cannot be seen in the daylight after all.”

Ryuji smiled weakly. “It’ll be the last day I can do this, so I might as well take advantage of it,” He said. 

Akira smiled that toothy smile of his. “Of course, dear. What do you want to do first?” 

“I don’t know yet,” Ryuji spinned in the snow, before collapsing backwards to land in the cushioning. He hit the ground a lot harder than he thought he would, and he groaned. Akira couldn’t help but laugh at his misery.

“Are you alright Ryu?” Akira wheezed through laughter.

Ryuji pouted, rubbing his back. “I was going to make a snow angel for you, but now it’s going to be a snow devil.” Ryuji whined.

“Isn’t it that I have to make the snow figure for it to be ‘me’?” Akira pointed out. Ryuji simply did not respond to that, only splaying his arms and legs out to make the figure of a snow angel. It almost looked like a kid throwing a tantrum.

Ryuji revealed the ground before long with his minstrations, and was covered in wet grass and bits of melting snow. He then laughed a little bit, sitting up from the wet ground.

Akira stuck out a kind hand, to which Ryuji accepted quickly. He shook himself off, getting the mud on Akira, who pouted in turn.

“I’ll show you not to get me dirty Puppy,” He reaches down, grabbing a fistful of snow. 

Ryuji could read him like a book though, and charged into Akira, stopping the snowball fight from even starting. Ryuji landed on top of Akira, and Akira let out a loud ‘oof’ upon hitting the ground. It took a moment, but both of them started to laugh.

As the laughter died down, Akira cut it off by switching their positions, and he looks into Ryuji’s woodish brown eyes. He could see every little muscle pulling in his eyes to focus on Akira. 

Akira’s smile was softer. Kinder. This was the smile that Ryuji fell in love with. His fangs showed ever so slightly, but his eyes were warmer than any hot cocoa that he could ever have. The cool grey was taken over by a reddish hue, like a cat’s eyes. 

Ryuji manuevered his hand and put it on Akira’s cheek. He nuzzled into it, and Ryuji could almost swear he heard a purr. The cat analogy seemed to be apt. 

“You act like a cat,” Ryuji remarked aloud, to which Akira pouted and crawled off of him grumpily. 

“I am nothing of the sort,” He said, crossing his arms. His eyes narrowed in the same way a cat’s would.

“Sure,” Ryuji said airly, sitting up and crawling off of the ground.

Akira brushed the dirt and snow off of himself, and he held himself in his own arms. “Is that all we have planned for today? I say we head back inside promptly then-”

“No!” Ryuji exclaimed, “There’s still much more to do!” He pulled the vampire into the woods, even less light filtering in from the sky. 

The forest floor was sporadically covered in snow, much more patchy than the snow in the meadow where their house was. The dark roots of green grass tainted the pure white of the snow. Ryuji grabs Akira’s hand tightly.

It wasn’t often Akira and Ryuji would do something like this, much less during the day. However, the sun’s rays were being covered by the much welcomed snow of winter. Akira let Ryuji decide and all, being it would be the last day he could. 

Ryuji and Akira decided together that living apart would be too much to bear, if Ryuji were to age and grow old and wither and die. Ryuji didn’t want to die without Akira by his side. So in order to proceed with their relationship, something would have to give. And Akira, as much as he wanted to, could never return to being a human.

So they waited until after Ryuji’s mother passed away. Ryuji was a bastard, and his mother worked her life away until she was ill with some illness they hadn’t the money to fix. 

She passed gently though, in the least amount of pain she could.

Ryuji and Akira then planned a date. A final day, one that would change Ryuji’s life forever. Akira checked and checked and  _ checked  _ because he wouldn’t wish such a curse on anyone. But Ryuji simply said: 

“I want to be with you. And only you.”

“Same to you, Puppy.” Akira said, currently, and Ryuji was shaken from his reverie. 

Ryuji blushed, but also grinned. His thoughts were true, after all. He let himself breathe a deep breath, and he looked at Akira. Condensation fogged his vision. He squeezed his hand.

Everything is alright. 

“Ready to go back?” Akira asked.

The world around him is snowy and dark. But Akira’s presence lit up his life, and continued to lighten it up. Any time he was near him, the world faded away like smoke into air. He owes a lot to him-- Akira showed him there was more to life than being careful and afraid od all the bumps in the night, and pretending to be tough for his mother.

Ryuji kissed him. It’s quick and chaste, but meaningful. 

Ryuji smiled. “I’m ready.” 


End file.
